Josh Tucker
| played by = Ryan Clayton }}Joshua "Josh" Tucker was a mechanic at Webster's Autocentre, who was responsible for the rape of his friend David Platt. Biography Unknown-2018: Disowned and previous crimes Josh grew up in Manchester, but at some point he became estranged from his family. Despite having no contact with his parents Josh remained in the city, however he was forced to move around multiple times after being accused of rape. One such incident occurred while he was working as a mechanic, at the Waltham & Son Garage, when his co-worker Dec Lonsdale made an accusation against him. However, Dec refused to go public with his ordeal - in fear of being judged - and Josh eventually moved away of his own accord, not even telling close friends (such as his training partner Claire) that he was leaving. 2018: Befriending and raping David Deciding to once again remain in Manchester, Josh settled in Weatherfield at the end of January 2018 - after learning that a vacancy had arisen at Webster's Autocentre following the death of Luke Britton. However, Luke's grieving girlfriend Alya Nazir immediately protested against hiring a replacement for Luke so soon after his death - but Kevin Webster believed that the garage was understaffed and, after a quick interview at the Rovers, offered Josh the position. Feeling sorry for Alya, and wanting to impress Kevin and garage co-owner Tyrone Dobbs, Josh suggested that they could host a charity boxing match in Luke's honour - something that he offered to help organise. Tyrone was enthusiastic about the idea and the pair enquired in the Rovers to see if anybody was willing to put their names forward to join. Robert Preston, Gary Windass, Maria Connor and Shona Ramsey were among those to sign up - with Ali Neeson offering to oversee the event as a medical professional. David Platt mocked Maria for joining the boxing match, insisting that the only reason that she was signing up was because she fancied Josh - however, when she recalled her relationship with Luke and how much she had loved him, David felt guilty and agreed to sign up too. Josh took an immediate interest in David, moreso than other competitors and the pair developed a close friendship as Josh insisted in helping David train for the match. David's girlfriend Shona became irritated by the pair's close connection and often felt neglected, as it was obvious to her that he would rather go out with his newfound friend than stay at home with her and his children. In March 2018, after having an argument with Shona, David joined Josh on a night out. While he stepped away to use the toilet, Josh drugged his drink and eventually led David back to his flat where he supplied him with even more alcohol. With David vulnerable, Josh took him to his bedroom and raped him - despite his pleas. The next morning David woke up in Josh's bed and realised to his horror what had happened the night before, returning home he took a shower and burnt the clothes that he had been wearing - feeling dirty and humiliated. Later in the day, Josh turned up at 8 Coronation Street to offer David a drink which was meant to cure his hangover but David was disgusted that he had even dared show his face. Despite David's accusations, Josh claimed that David was in denial and that it had been a consensual one-night stand. Keeping quiet about his ordeal, David terminated his relationship with Shona - feeling emasculated after the incident, and immediately began using Emma Brooker for sex to help prove that he was still masculine. Meanwhile, Josh continued to settle into the street by striking up a relationship with Alya - and mocked David's attempts to prove that he was straight, causing him to lash out at Gary during the charity boxing match. Finally, in May 2018 David opened up about Josh's attack, after coming to terms with his own mental issues (following Aidan Connor's suicide) by telling his ex-girlfriend Shona everything that had occurred on the night of the rape. With David in jail until the date of his court appearance for his attack on Gary, Shona set out on exposing Josh by tracking Dec down and by warning Alya to stay away from him. When David was released he was infuriated to discover Shona's meddling, however later agreed to inform his family about the truth. With David having told his mother, Gail, and grandmother, Audrey, Josh decided that it was time to move on again and he left the street. 2018-present: Facing the consequences Moving to Moston, Josh set upon befriending his next potential victim - Ethan Corrin. However, David tracked him down and attempted to warn Ethan, before he could suffer the same fate as him, but was stopped by Billy Mayhew who was able to persuade him not to get involved. Although, when David suggested that Billy would be to blame if Ethan was raped, Billy secretly warned Ethan about Josh's past history of raping men. Confronting Josh, Ethan found that he was in possession of GHB (the same drug he spiked David's drink with) and beat him to a pulp - putting him into a coma. Hearing of Josh's fate, David accused Billy of being a hypocrite and visited Josh in hospital. David considered turning off Josh's life support, but decided to leave after realising that he had too much to lose and that Josh wasn't worth it. Waking up a week later, Josh was horrified to discover that he had been left blind after the attack - with hospital staff unsure on whether or not he will regain his sight. Billy visited Josh and confessed that he was responsible for his hospitalisation as he had been the one to tell Ethan the truth. Despite the confession, Josh felt lucky to have at least one visitor and asked Billy to continue visiting him - Billy informed Josh that he would only stay with him if he was to confess his sins, however Josh continued to deny that he had raped David. Josh was discharged from hospital in September 2018 and turned up at Billy's flat 19a Rosamund Street as he had no where else to go following the loss of his flat. Billy reluctantly allowed Josh to stay, and warned him to keep a low profile. Background information *Josh was introduced to the series in a storyline involving the rape of David Platt (Jack P. Shepherd), which marked the first time in Coronation Street involving a male rape storyline. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Mechanics Category:Webster's Autocentre staff Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street